Heart of Light and Darkness
by Linnay
Summary: HP/KHII Crossover. Harry has just celebrated his 16th birthday when unexpected guests drop in for a short visit and he ends up unwillingly coming along on the ride.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters or elements of Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to their respective owners, J. K. Rowling, Disney and Square Enix.

**Summary: HP/KHII Crossover. **Harry has just celebrated his 16th birthday when unexpected guests drop in for a short visit and he ends up unwillingly coming along on the ride.

**Pairings: **None. I never intended for this story to have any and Harry will only become really good friends with Sora and possibly the others.

**Warnings: AU **after the 5th HP book and after the defeat of Xemnas in the end of the KHII game. I'm trying to stay truthful to as much of Kingdom Hearts as I can, but there's a big chance that some things will change to fit my plot. Not much hopefully though.

**Author's Note: **This idea/chapter have been lying on my hard drive for months now. It's an idea I've had for quite some time but never really tried to post since I didn't want to add the pressure of updating for yet another story. So, just to be clear, this story is an _experiment_. I just want to see your reactions to it and if you think it worth pursuing. If so, I will try and work on it, write a few chapters before actually starting to post them.

I had been thinking about a HP/KHII crossover that would enable Harry to join Sora and the others on their travels/whatever, since Sora aren't supposed to meddle (too much!) in the affairs of other worlds. I'm trying to be original here, which in turn might warp some of the facts of the game itself, but I will try not to. Oh, and if you haven't noticed it yet. Yes, I'm in love with Harry Potter crossovers. Got a problem with that? :raises a delicate eyebrow: /Lin

Heart of Light and Darkness

Chapter 1

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

Harry J. Potter

* * *

At first glance, Harry James Potter would seem like any other young boy, albeit a little on the short side. Adding to that a few features of his that stood out from the rest of the population, like his shaggy and messy black hair that insisted on being everywhere and anywhere on his scalp. His deep emerald green eyes, and just above his right eyes a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Except for those he was pretty normal, he supposed, to one part of the world's population that is that didn't know of his, more infamous, heritage.

The thing is, Harry wasn't really just like any other boys as his relatives painfully knew, but God forbid if anyone ever found that out (they'd rather swallow and choke on their own tongues before divulging that information). After all, striving and trying to be normal when one member of your _family_ clearly wasn't, didn't seem like the most optimal situation to be in. They could only be grateful that the boy spent most of the year away attending that boarding school of his in Scotland.

When Harry had come home for this year's summer they had, as usual, pointedly ignored the boy who seemed very down for some reason. Not that they especially cared for which reason that was. Asking what was wrong with him didn't even occur to them, they were just grateful, again, that the boy kept quiet and away in his room most of the days. He only went out to eat, use the bathroom and took the occasional late evening walk to and from the neighborhood playground. He hadn't been forced to do his chores though, ever since he had threatened them with sending his godfather, slash escaped convict and murderer, after them. For all they knew that was still an active threat so they stayed clear of the boy.

As for the teen not mentioning to them that his godfather was no longer a part of this side of the world to be able to fulfill that threat, well, that was something that Harry could care less about now. And rightly so. Actually he wouldn't tell them at all just for the sake of the lesser workload, being able to avoid his relatives bickering, insults and being left alone being the main point in not informing them. Right now though, that wasn't the actual reason for his silence and Harry feeling down. Who wouldn't in his position? His godfather that he had known for a little more than two years was dead and it didn't help that Harry believed himself to be the main cause and the one at fault for the accident.

The wind shook and tore at the window panes, laying in his bed was a black haired teen, staring dejectedly straight up into the ceiling. The emerald eyes were focused on a particular dark stain that he faintly remembered being from red slime. A leftover from a tantrum his cousin had thrown in his younger years when his mother had denied him candy from the orders of the dentists. The room had been his cousin's extra room for toys and some of them, broken at this point, were still left on the shelves collecting dust. The only furniture in the room that he used was the bed, of course, the nightstand, the desk and the worn closet. He had his trunk too but never bothered unpacking it, preferring to take out and replace the items as he needed them. It was only proof that he didn't consider the room _his_, as in his room at his _home_. His home was far from here and he longed for his return to it.

Barely a week had passed since uncle Vernon had picked him up at King's Cross Station and he had said his quiet goodbyes to his friends and their family, promising to write them letters all summer.

He hadn't done that yet. Write a letter that is.

He had thought about it but just didn't know what to put in it to ease or avoid their worries for him. The only thing on his mind right now was all about Sirius, his godfather, and he figured that those thoughts were too depressing to put down into words on paper. It would also only serve to make his friends more worried than they already were, and write him long letters filled with even more condolences, like he hadn't had enough yet of those. They said talking about it made it easier but whoever said that failed to explain that too much encouraging to talk about it only served to make it worse. At least that's what Harry thought. Maybe that was why he hadn't unpacked his scrolls, quill and ink yet, all still lying somewhere hidden beneath all of his other stuff in the trunk, unceremoniously shoved under his bed. Letters from friends lying forgotten in a growing pile on the desk.

Harry tilted his head slightly to the left and appraised another dark stain that looked weirdly like a mix between a Hippogriff and two headed Cerberus. He flexed his fingers to relieve them of some of the stiffness, accumulated from having his head resting on top of them for the last two hours, and heard his aunt moving around in the kitchen below. It must be almost time for dinner. The thought of having to watch his cousin stuff his face with food again had him swinging his legs over the side of the bed with his mind set. He doubted they'd mourn the loss of his company at the dinner table and he could just salvage whatever he could from the leftovers. He still had some candy stuffed in his trunk too he could eat if there were no leftovers.

His steps on the staircase were muted from the sound of the television set in the living room, where his uncle and cousin had planted their lazy bums on awaiting to be fed. Some comedy show of sorts was on and the two male's ruckus laughter met him outside the room.

"I'm going out." He called lightly.

At the sound of his voice his cousin turned a pair of apprehensive beady eyes at him shortly, before gluing them back on the TV. His uncle made an awkward jerk of his head to signal that he'd heard him.

He didn't more permission than that.

Harry was out of the door soon after and was greeted with the coolness of the late summer evening, shutting out the noisy sounds coming from within the house and the dull clanking from various cooking pots.

On his way down the street he spotted several other inhabitants sitting in front of their respective television sets, all of their attention and eyes on the moving pictures. Not once did they turn around to see the thin and pale boy as he slowly walked away from number four Privet Drive.

He felt incredibly alone, after what had happened, on these abandoned streets but it was better than staying in his relative's stuffed house. The night air was chilling, despite it being the beginning of July, and thankfully made him focus more on the cold than on the swirling emotions inside. The evening was like any other before, blissfully ignorant of his miseries and maybe that made him feel all the more alone with his suppressed emotions.

Maybe he should have grabbed a sweater to put over his t-shirt?

His shoes scuffed against the pavement. He didn't bother walking properly, dragging his feet along and eyes focused solely on the road ahead. Somehow he made it to the neighborhood playground, like he always did, the only sounds around coming from the gravel under his feet, rustling of clothes and his slow breathing. None of the children ever came here anymore because of the shape it was in. Who could blame them? Everything was speckled with rust where the paint had fallen off and all of the swings, save one, were broken.

The chains jingled lightly as Harry sat down gingerly on the hard plastic, half expecting it to give way but it held. From the looks of it he would be out here for a while. Again he regretted it a little that he'd forgotten to bring another sweater to put over the shirt he had on for extra warmth, so he could stay out longer. It was one of Dudley's old shirts that aunt Petunia had given him after it had shrunk in the laundry. It was actually a nice shirt, for being a leftover from Dudley's, a simple dark green one that meshed with his quite eyes nicely.

His mother's eyes…

Contemplating over tormenting memories, he then suddenly heard something like a crack in the still air and Harry immediately froze on the swing.

Eyes spanning around he couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. He was just beginning to think he must have imagined it when a louder crack sounded, right next to his ears this time. The swing squeaked as he stood up hastily and flicked his eyes across the nearby vicinity, hand clutching the wand hidden in his pants pocket.

Was it Deatheaters? Where?

He took a cautious step forward when several loud cracks came at once, a flash of light and in the next something heavy fell onto him from above, knocking him bodily to the ground. Falling flat onto his stomach, the air was forced out of his lungs in one fell swoosh and it left him winded for a while.

After a muted moment the thing that had landed on him groaned and Harry winced at the movement it made in discomfort, letting him know that he would have some painful bruises after this. Finally getting some air back into his lungs he pushed himself up on his arms, ridding himself of the weight, said weight crying out in surprise, and scrambled to his feet.

Standing up, digging his wand out of his pocket, and turning around, he spotted a boy lying on the ground. He realized that it must have been that boy who crash landed onto him when the other groaned loudly again. The boy sat up and rubbed his head with both hands, then shook it as if to get rid of dizziness. The spiky brown locks of hair the other sported swayed with the motion and his eyes were scrunched together.

He didn't have time to inspect the boy closer though, before the air crackled again and then he had to shield his eyes at the sudden bright light again. He was as much surprised when another boy appeared before him standing behind the lump on the ground. He was just as astonished at the shock of silver hair that reached just to, he could see know, the tall boy's shoulders.

The silver haired youth frowned at his surroundings and scrutinized the houses at the other end of the playground.

In the meantime Harry searched the ground, almost expecting more strange boys to pop out of thin air, and then directed his wand at the newcomers. He didn't know if they were a threat or not, but better safe than sorry. They had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, almost like _magic_, so they had to be wizards. However wasn't underage magic forbidden? The brown haired boy couldn't be much older than himself, although the taller one could be of legal age. He sure looked a lot older than the other one. But silver hair on one so young looking?

He noticed the silver haired youth's eyes focusing on the boy on the ground, continuing on before they abruptly stopped on Harry. The boy frowned warily at the raven haired teen which then abruptly turned to suspicion when he spotted the wand pointed at them.

Another groan came from the boy on the ground.

"Sora, get up." The silver haired youth said, moving to the other's side and took up a defensive position. "Now." He added with more strength when he received no response at first.

The boy, now identified as Sora, blinked his dark ocean blue eyes open with confusion at the tall youth.

"What's wrong Riku?" He said as he got to his feet. "Where's Kairi?"

Who's Kairi? Harry thought and shot the both of them curious looks.

Riku's eyes remained focused on Harry and Sora followed the other's line of sight. He blinked once more when he spotted the raven haired boy, realizing that they weren't as alone as he'd initially thought. What he said next, however, totally caught Harry off guard and not what he had expected to hear at all from one he had at wand point.

"Hi! I'm Sora, and this is Riku." He motioned toward the taller male with a smile, who grimaced with frustration. "What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Harry stopped to frown, now unsure of his actions.

The boy's smile seemed easy going and friendly enough, and Harry lowered his wand just slightly, still wary and careful of the sudden appearance of the pair.

"Where exactly did you two come from, and more importantly, how?"Harry answered the boy with some questions of his own, his suspicion laced into his voice and body still on guard.

However the boy didn't seem perturbed by the treatment he was given, his smile only seemed to grow larger and it was a very natural look that suited him somehow.

"Oh! We-" He was cut off by a hard shove in the side from Riku."Hey! Why'd you do that for Riku?" He replied petulantly, tending to his tender side with a pout.

"Where is this place?" Riku threw back, clearly distrusting of the other but seemed strangely relived at the same time as he took another quick look around, observing their surroundings more closely.

This was going nowhere, Harry thought frustratingly. He was becoming more confused each second by the fact that while the other two didn't seem surprised to see a wand, from the looks of it, they still hadn't taken out their own to defend themselves with. Were they some kind of idiots or it couldn't be that they indeed were muggles he thought with growing concern. But no, that couldn't be, this Riku appeared to take in the danger of Harry's wand perfectly well and hadn't approached him yet. Ice blue eyes switched from emerald ones to the wand with even intervals and carefulness. Yes, he definitively, unlike his friend there, appeared to realize the dangers Harry's wand meant to them.

However they were at a standstill. That is, until the silence was interrupted by a loud sigh from the brunette.

"Come on, Riku. You're way too suspicious of others. He seems perfectly nice to me." He gave a blinding smile to Harry again.

His friend shook his head meaningfully, resting his head in one long and pale hand.

"And you, Sora, you're too trusting of others for your own good. Who says he's not a bad guy?" Riku said annoyed, gesturing to Harry.

Sora nodded once in acceptance of that statement, chin in hand while seemingly taking it into consideration, but whether he really took it seriously was questionable.

"Are you?" He then asked Harry, eyeing the other boy like he could spot the possible evilness in the teen's appearance.

"No." Harry answered at once, with a small amount of force behind it and frowning at the immediate and logical thoughts pointing to Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"See?" Sora said, like that completely proved his point and Harry's innocence, and in his simple mind it did. "No worries!" He seemed oblivious of the disbelieving look he got from Riku, but the taller youth still lost a reasonable amount of hostility towards the raven haired teen.

"What's your name?" Sora asked again, and then added sheepishly as in afterthought. "Hey, sorry for falling on you before." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

Harry, starting to think that if they had wanted to harm him or attack him they surely would have done so by now, lowered his wand a few more inches. He noticed Riku relaxing considerably with this but made no other move. Maybe they were just some other kids, though that still didn't explain that, uh, thing from earlier. Exactly what had that been anyway?

"Harry. Don't worry about it." He answered while tucking his wand back into his trouser pocket and was rewarded again with a smile. This guy must like to smile a lot, he thought dimly and eyed them both again as if waiting for them to speak again and further explain themselves.

This situation just made him remember the event months earlier. Something he'd tried to forget but been unable to. Having this happen to him only proved that he truly was a trouble magnet. Could he do nothing right?

Sirius…

How he wished he was somewhere else than here, anywhere where he wouldn't have to think about Sirius and how to confront his friends about his grief. How easy it would be to just disappear for a while-

Harry replaced his wand in his pocket, shaking his head and ignoring old professors' warnings about being diligent and aware of his surroundings.

Sora made to approach Harry when he was interrupted by another loud crackle and he threw Riku a confused stare looking for answers. The silver haired youth answered him with a shrug of the shoulders, but Riku then tensed as if expecting something to follow.

The sound didn't go unnoticed by the third boy, but when Harry made to move he stumbled and felt his right foot, literally, sink into the ground below. He was shocked to see a dark hole beneath him where there just seconds before had been mere dirt and grass. Emerald eyes just stared into the dark pool with stunned silence.

"Harry!" Sora shouted in sudden alarm and immediately rushed to the raven haired boy, reaching out for him with a hand.

It was then that slight fear began arising in emerald pools as he kept sinking into the darkness, despite his efforts to pull himself out of it; it was seemingly futile as it kept dragging him into it. Its hold strong and thick as concrete. What the hell was happening now?

Sora latched onto his left arm, just as Harry had about sunken down all the way to his knees, and tried pulling the other boy out with sheer strength but to no avail. The brunette frowned at this with bewilderment written across his features.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, fear now clear in his voice, as he stared up at Sora while his right hand unconsciously clasped around the other's arm seeking help and rescue.

"I can't pull him out Riku! Something's wrong!" Sora cried to the silver haired youth who had come up to them by this time.

"What do you mean?" He said confusedly, yet he too took a hold and tried pulling the teen by the other arm. The boy was solidly stuck and was still sinking. He was covered from waist down now and the pair just couldn't understand why it was doing that. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"It won't let him go." Riku murmured to himself, almost in befuddlement over it all. "Almost like the Darkness is forcing him, but how could that be… even if it is Darkness…?" He stared at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about? What darkness?" Harry asked confusedly, oblivious of the look he was receiving and grasped more firmly around Sora's hand, abandoning all still lingering suspicions of the two. He would have whipped out his wand if his mind wasn't so caught up on gaping at the thick blackness that continued to swallow him. And the fact that he had no intention of reaching for it through the blackness.

It was an eerie feeling, to say the least, to be slowly, but surely, sinking into a black hole in the ground that had as suddenly appeared out of nowhere as these other two individuals. He'd never heard of these things happening in school before, he thought frantically.

Some sorts of Dark magic?

The tightening of a hand on his made him look up once more at Sora who stared into Harry's fearful eyes, now with confidence and certainty shining out of them. Harry stopped short at that and couldn't helped but to be relived at what the boy said next, stranger or not.

"Don't worry. We're not leaving you."

"Sora! We just got out of there! What if-" Riku said hurriedly.

"We're not leaving him!" Sora shouted angrily at his friend, planting a foot into the hole when refusing to let go forced him to do so. Almost right away he sunk down to his calf.

Riku frowned with no small amount of frustration mixed with desperation at his shorter friend, torn between helping his friend and his wish to stay on the Light side. He glared at Harry as in accusing him for their current predicament, but the recipient was all too busy staring wide eyed again with fearful fascination at the dense darkness that was up to his chest at this point. The sensations was weird to say the least, the huge mass not being warm or cold really to the touch, but it sure was damn uncomfortable. It was hard and constricting to breath.

Sora stepped in fully, still tugging at the raven haired youth and seemingly taking the decision for Riku himself as the other youth growled and stepped forth. Just as both of Riku's feet touched down into the dark pit the Darkness, as if on cue, swallowed them up in one fluid go, leaving only a worn and deserted playground in their wake.

* * *

He must have closed his eyes at one point in time. When he did open them, Harry realized that he was certainly not in Little Whinging anymore, or in England a feeling of dread seemed to tell him. A dark night sky stretched above him, he could feel the unmistaken soft and hardness of sand against his clothed back and hear the sound of slow waves nearby. He got the sense of this place being very tranquil and calm but he still felt that he shouldn't be there.

A familiar large sigh was sounded through the still air.

"And we're back to where we started." A voice to his left said and he only now remembered that he actually had company.

Harry sat up cautiously to see Sora sitting Indian style with his chin in one hand and other resting easily on the knee. They seemed to be on a small beach of sorts, although he'd already guessed that, with several big dark rocks spread out here and there behind and around them. Out of the water rose other rocks to form an awkward arch. There was a small ball of very dim light in the distance that bore some similarities to the moon, except Harry got the feeling that it wasn't the actual moon that he was used to seeing. If he could he'd rather say it was more like a small sun and which was immensely far away.

"Great." Another voice replied sarcastically.

This time it came from beyond Sora where he saw Riku standing relaxed and gazing down on them from beneath that fall of silver hair. He felt very much like he was under strict observation by how those eyes pierced through him.

"You okay?" Averting his eyes Harry turned back to ocean blue ones. He frowned, just the tiniest bit.

"Uh, yeah…" He trailed off as he took in their surroundings again.

Where exactly was this place?

"No use sitting around." Sora said and jumped up to his feet surprisingly agilely. "Let's go!" He announced cheerily.

Not having the time to before, Harry was able to take a closer look at what they were wearing and he could just say that they must have some strange sense of fashion. He'd never seen clothing like that before and how did you make shorts that puffy? Not to mention the size of the shoes Sora had on that had to be much bigger than his actual feet size because he couldn't possibly have feet that large.

It wasn't humanly possible.

Riku's clothing on the other hand looked to be more close to fashion he was used to seeing (in the muggle world that is). Shoe size close to standard too, Harry added, but he had on some unusually designed shirt and sleeveless jacket. He also needed a haircut from how that hair went into his eyes. It looked like it hadn't been cut for quite some time.

"Don't tell me you're taking him with us." Riku asked tiredly then, staring pointedly at the raven haired boy on the ground and Harry frowned at the youth's tone. It's not like he wanted to end up here, thank you very much.

"Of course we are." Sora said automatically and impromptu added. "He's our friend."

"Friend?" Harry parroted. He had a hard time keeping up with Sora's pace and really they had just met for Merlin's sake!

"Yeah!" Sora said brightly and pulled him up to his feet easily. "Friends!"

Harry stared at the boy. While they hadn't known each other long enough to really be considered friends, less acquaintances, he nonetheless couldn't help feeling a little happy hearing it. Being who he is he didn't have that many he considered real friends or people who looked farther than his reputation and scar.

Standing in an unknown place in nowhere could have something to do with it too though.

His thoughts were distracted when Riku sighed and slumped down onto the sand covered beach in apparent fatigue, catching his and Sora's attention.

"Riku!" Sora was at his friend's side in a heartbeat and sat down on his knees in front of the youth.

"I'm fine." Riku answered irritated and fended off the helping hands.

"Oh yeah? Then try standing up again." Sora replied teasingly.

Riku made a few weak attempts but it was obvious he was going nowhere for the moment and quickly gave up with a low 'hmph'. He turned his eyes away from Sora's grinning face.

Sora sat back onto his heels and grinned jokingly back over his shoulder at Harry who let a small smile escape. The brunette rose to his feet and walked slowly down to the water, at the same time looping his hands behind his head.

"Where is-What is this place?" Harry asked, changing his mind midway, after a moment of silence.

"The Realm of Darkness." Sora replied wistfully, still looking out into the waters.

"The realm… of darkness?" Harry repeated slowly. "And what exactly is that?" He asked puzzled, eyeing them both with various emotions flashing inside those orbs.

Sora turned around to face Harry, a thoughtful expression grazing his features.

"A place made of darkness?" He scratched his cheek absentmindedly. It was apparent he had no real confidence in that answer.

"What? It's always dark here or something?" Harry replied with a frown.

Sora scrunched his eyebrows together, a frustrated mixed with confusion grimace displayed on his face, and Riku sighed audibly at this.

"What Sora is trying to say," He began slowly, stretching out the syllables as if talking to a three-year-old. "is that this is not your home, or even the right realm."

How was that making things any clearer?

"Okay… but how do I get back home?" Harry asked unsurely, going along with the answer for now.

"We just need to find the Door of Light." Sora said surely and then added with a small sad smile. "Again."

Door of Light? Harry thought and looked from one to the other. The feeling of stupidity had been growing on him for the last five, ten minutes or so. So was the feeling that he had landed himself in some serious shit, to be blunt about it. Asking questions didn't seem to make things any clearer but it was all he could do at this point. Not knowing anything else to do really.

"Again?" He queried.

"That's how we got to your world. But then you dragged us right back here again." Riku said irritated.

Emerald eyes widened slightly and despite himself not liking the attitude the other was sporting, he felt a bit guilty about what the silver haired youth had just said.

"I'm sorry?" He tried, not really knowing why he felt the need to apologize. The guilt might have been a factor though.

Sora shook his head empathetically.

"I'm sure we'll find it again. Just gotta think positive." He replied with certainty and faith.

The brunette flashed them a confident grin and after a while Riku chuckled, while his eyes strayed to the dark waters stretched out into distance.

"Yeah." He suddenly frowned though and a guarded look entered his features. "How is it that you know how to use the Corridor of Darkness?"

Harry noticed the eyes on him and frowned himself, wondering what the guy were talking about now. Too many unknown things at once did nothing to help his brain catch up with all the new information being slung around in the air. He had a strong desire to hit or kick something hard to let out some pent up frustration that had been building inside of him.

He didn't know what to answer to that but Riku obviously expected an answer out of him. Having none though, he merely shrugged in response. He didn't know what the hell was going on or anything to do with this corridor thing he was talking about. How was he expected to explain something that he didn't know was, less an answer that would satisfy the silver haired youth?

Sora interrupted them by walking up to him and gazed at his face closely, the action familiar, as if looking for something specific detail that would give him all the answers in the world. Harry blinked in confusion, wondering if he should be worried about the boy's mental health.

A wave rolled onto the beach and retracted before Sora spoke again after some strained seconds.

"You're not a Nobody, are you?" Sora asked, looking him over, slightly curious and wary at the same time.

Huh?

Harry's mind reeled with confusion again and he felt very much frustrated with how out of waters he felt at everything. Someone better come out and explain everything to him and better take him back to Little Whinging before he got the urge to throttle them both for their none helpful answers and comments. Where they trying to make fun of him or something?

"I'm a person." Harry replied angrily.

What's the deal with these guys? How did he land himself in a strange place like this with these two weird fellows as companions?

"I don't think he's a Nobody Riku." Sora calmly said to his friend, not noticing the tenseness in the boy's response and backed away from Harry's personal space.

Harry felt himself grow angrier.

"Is this your way of insulting people?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Insulting you?" Sora seemed genuinely confused by this. "No, I just asked if you were a Nobody." He blinked once, looking at Riku and then Harry again.

Riku put a hand to his forehead and groaned lightly.

The boy's apparent nonchalance seemed to get to the raven haired boy and he had a scathing remark ready on his tongue, but was interrupted before that as Riku came to Sora's 'rescue' again.

"A Nobody is what's left when a Heartless has consumed one's heart if your heart is strong enough." Riku cut in by explaining.

Harry felt his anger drain away replaced by that familiar feeling of confusion.

"Heartless?" Harry looked from Sora to Riku, ready to begin tearing at his hair with aggravation. "What are you talking about?" He closed his eyes and shook his head frustratingly.

This isn't making any sense at all. Heartless? Nobody? Consumed one's heart? How? Where did they get all this from? Surely they had to be making all this up, but then again… if they were lying then what had that black hole been?

Harry slumped to the ground and pulled the knees up to his chest, bending his head down between them and groaned tiredly.

"Why is it that these things keep happening to me? I wish I could just leave this place." He mumbled softly against the fabric of his jeans.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then Sora gasped, loudly at that too, drawing their attention to him and making Harry open his eyes.

What couldn't be anything else but a gigantic silver key was in the boy's right hand.

"The Keyblade?" Riku spoke up and Harry flashed his eyes to the silver haired fleetingly.

He knew what that thing was? A key… blade? How in the world could a gigantic key be a blade?

"What-" He started but cut himself off when he noticed the tip of the key lighting up with a bright light.

Harry backtracked hastily, suddenly very wary of that key, his eyes all the time glued to the glowing tip.

A small stream of light then shot towards Harry and he didn't have time to react before it connected with his chest. A peculiar sensation spread out from the entry point out to the rest of his body, tingling beneath his skin.

All three stared at the raven haired boy's chest with both surprise and bewilderment that turned into astonishment when Harry's chest seemed to start glowing in response. Light grew and radiated from the spot where it had linked to him. Then a shortness of breath overcame him, worrying him, and gasping for breath he clutched at the linked spot with his hand, almost trying to shut the light out with his bare hand. All of a sudden pain bloomed up from deep inside his chest and he moaned, limbs tensing and twisting his eyes shut.

Sora moved almost instantly when seeing Harry bending over and clutching at his front. The link was abruptly cut off, sending a last pulse of light into Harry which pushed him backwards harshly and onto his back. Air rushed back into his lungs and he started coughing harshly.

A tiny, nearly transparent, black cloud rose from his chest to dissolve into the air, going unnoticed by the others except for Harry himself. Or so he thought.

"Harry!" Sora shouted and ran up to him.

The brunette dropped to the ground by Harry's side and helped him up to ease the coughing. The coughing receded slowly and eventually he was able to breathe just fine again. He felt a hand rubbing against his back soothingly and pried his eyes open. Sora watched him with worry filled eyes and beside him on the ground was that key still in his hand.

He frowned at it and the one holding it. Sora, seeing the look, raised the key up to head level for easier appraisal. The boy didn't say anything at first and only silently contemplated what had happened. Somehow things had achieved a new level of weirdness and new questions arisen to joining the already existing ones.

The key disappeared in a flash on a silent command from Sora.

The silence was tense. In the next Riku hastily stepped up to the pair, bending down and grasping at Harry's front, lifting the boy up and off his feet. This left Harry grasping with both hands around Riku's wrist, trying to push the larger boy away when he started coughing again.

"Riku!" Sora called out.

"What are you?" Riku asked, ignoring his friend.

"I don-" Harry broke off, wheezing and coughing. "I don't, understand."

"Let him go Riku, you're choking him."

The taller boy loosened his grasp, letting Harry's feet touch ground again.

The raven haired teen brought a hand to his mouth and stomach, coughing while Riku eyed him distrustfully.

"What, the _bloody hell_ is going on here?" Harry let out after he got over his coughing fit and breathed in a lungful of air.

He stepped back, eyeing Riku with an equally distrustful look.

"I was just minding my own bloody business, then you two show up, I get dragged into this black hole and some oversized key sends this light into my body. _Who_ are _you_?" He demanded angrily.

"He has to be a Nobody. Sora, you saw his reaction to the Keyblade!"

"You keep sprouting this nonsense about nobody, the keyblade and darkness. And accusing me of being something I haven't even heard of until just now!"

"Both of you, calm down." Sora said, holding up both hands in a placating manner.

"No!" Harry replied vehemently. "I'm tired of all this! I just want to go back home."

A brilliant light began shining at the party, coming from above the waving waters and they could see how the light slowly grew to form the shape of a big white and ornately decorated two piece door. The light called to Harry, drawing him in and yet at the same time pulling him away from it. However the feeling of wanting to go to it overcame the other and he took a cautious step towards it, noticing in the corner of his how Sora did the same. The brown haired boy turned to Harry with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Come on guys!" He shouted happily and made his way down to the water.

Reaching the dark waters he stopped expectantly, waiting for the other boys to catch up with him.

"Let's go together."

Riku appeared to want to voice a protest before he shoved it down for now. He sent Harry a last narrowed look before following his friend.

The light signaled for him but the raven haired teen still felt a small hesitance to join the others, suddenly reminded of the pain from before. Something must have been showing on his face, since a Sora adopted a soft look on his features. Sending Riku a last glance, which the other answered with short nod of acceptance before turning away, he held out a hand to the other boy. It took Harry only a second to respond and he went to grasp the offered hand in his. He relaxed at once at the contact and let the brunette lead him along as they waded through the water in Riku's wake.

The light shone brighter at their contact and the closer they got to it. They could see Riku pulling one half open, more light bursting out towards them. It soon enveloped them, leaving a deserted beach and no signs of there ever have been anyone there in the first place except for the now slowly fading footsteps in the grey sand.

* * *

**AN: **Just a reminder folks, don't expect this story to be updated within the nearest future (possibly not even until this summer). I might crank out another chapter and feel like posting it before that, but don't count on it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters or elements of Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to their respective owners, J. K. Rowling, Disney and Square Enix.

**Summary: HP/KHII Crossover. **Harry has just celebrated his 16th birthday when unexpected guests drop in for a short visit and he ends up unwillingly coming along on the ride.

**Pairings: **Possible Riku/Harry (that's far in the future though, as you can understand by reading this chapter, Riku isn't that…_fond_, of Harry right now).

**Warnings: AU **after the 5th HP book and after the defeat of Xemnas in the end of KHII.

**Author's Note: **I'm aware I said in the first chapter that I wouldn't have any parings in this story. But Deb (kounetsudeb) talked me into a Riku/Harry. XP She can be _real_ persuasive that woman. :shakes head: I remember saying that I wouldn't be updating this story regularly, I still won't, but maybe post a chapter now and then when I feel like it. Well, as you've probably deduced by seeing this chapter…I felt like it. There might be another soon, but no promises since I'm in the middle of job hunting and running around the city looking for said job.

Heart of Light and Darkness

Chapter 2

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny."

Kairi – Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Situated in the middle of a large body of water was a small Caribbean island. The cerulean blue sea surrounded it, the sun painting a thin line of glistening light reaching the small piece of land. Ocean's constellation of stars. The mirroring sky had a faint taint of red and orange stretching out above, the occasional wisp of cloud passing by lazily. On the sandy beach of said island sat a young girl gazing out into the distance, as if waiting, patiently, for something or someone.

Three points of soft blue light blinked to life in the sky and fell from it, leaving a streak of that same hue trailing behind them. The girl stood up, hopeful eyes watching the descent as they plunged into the deep waters, water cascading and glinting in the late sunlight.

Sora broke the surface first, taking a lungful of breath closely followed by Riku and Harry popping up with a gasp each. Their heads turned from side to side, while they tried to orient themselves.

"Sora! Riku!" A girl's voice broke through the air then.

Standing on the beach to the island was a redheaded girl, jumping and waving at them. Sora gasped with joy, upon recognizing her, and smiled largely as he began to swim, kicking up a spray of water in the other two boys' faces in his haste to get into shore. The silver haired youth, lowering his hand he used to shield against the splash, followed his friend leaving Harry bobbing up and down and threading water. He looked towards the beach, observing the girl for a moment. Slower than the others he swam after them, feeling the wet clothes starting to weigh him down.

Reaching shallow waters Sora heaved himself to his feet and ran through the water, tripping once or twice as the girl watched on with a warm smile. Other high voices brought their attention to several new arrivals as they rushed at the boys. Sora only had time to look surprised for a second or two before he was literally jumped by two individuals who brought him crashing down into the water again, laughing all the while.

Harry was able to get the shore bottom under his feet in time to see Riku hug an enlarged mouse (?), glancing warily at the two and then catching sight of a similarly sized Duck and even bigger dog looking thing, nearly smothering Sora in their attempts to hug the boy closer to them. They were all wearing clothes though which only served to confuse the raven haired even more. Were they some sort of animagus, like his godfather had been, Harry wondered, ignoring the constricting feeling in his chest that lone thought caused.

Feeling incredibly out of place, and he didn't want to admit envious, out of what couldn't be anything but a joyful reunion between friends; he stopped his forward motion and averted his eyes from the scene. He missed his friends terribly and wanted to go back home.

"Welcome home." The girl said and reached out a hand to Sora who smiled, grasping it as she helped him up to his feet again.

"We're home." He said happily.

The girl looked over Sora's shoulder then when she detected Harry. She tilted her head in question and the brunette turned around as well. Feeling the eyes on him the raven haired boy rubbed his arm awkwardly, before raising emerald orbs unsurely.

As if sensing his hesitation she smiled comfortingly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kairi!" Sora burst out then, not able to hold himself back anymore, and wound his way over to Harry through the water. He slung an arm across the other boy's shoulders, ignoring the look from the other, and grinned largely. "This is Harry."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Y-you too." Harry said and felt himself redden lightly at the stammer.

Sora dragged him up the beach to the others onto the shore. The brunette let him go to shake some of the water out of his hair, which somehow managed to stay almost as spiky as when it was dry.

Immediately he noticed the looks on him from the animal looking individuals and didn't know how to react to their enquiring gazes. For some strange reason though, the duck was giving him some nasty glares. It made Harry feel like he was under close inspection, which he actually was.

"Who are you?" The duck said, suspiciously and very much so rudely, with a strange quacking quality to his voice.

"Donald!" Sora reproached him for the duck's attitude. He gave Harry an apologetic smile. "This is Donald. He doesn't mean to be a jerk all the time."

Donald quacked indignantly in response to Sora's comment but was ignored as Sora went along to introduce the others.

"That's Goofy." He pointed at the other tall figure besides Donald, who waved with a large smile (immensely more friendly looking), continuing on to the mouse. "King Mickey, and Kairi." He ended with a gesture to the girl who gave a small wave in Harry's direction.

"King?" Harry repeated and couldn't help taking a closer look at the black colored mouse with a curious and surprised eye.

"Yes." King Mickey said with a light voice and smile, walking up to Harry. "Nice to meet you, Harry." He said while taking a closer look himself at the raven haired teen.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry replied automatically, his manners still intact.

Donald made an affronted noise in his throat, coming around the King and directed a staff looking thing in his face.

"It's 'Your Majesty'! Not you!"

Goofy tried placating his friend but the duck wouldn't have anything of it.

"That's quite alright Donald." King Mickey said lightly, effectively putting a stop to the argument and not the least bothered with Harry's leaving out of his title like his subordinate and friend. "So, Harry, how come you're with Sora and Riku here?" He asked kindly, polite but cautious.

Harry wondered idly what Ron would have thought if he told him that a huge mouse, not forgetting a duck and dog, was talking to him, asking questions and to top it all off one was a king to boot. Would he believe him or think that he made it all up? Maybe had one too many of those Butterbeers? It was one thing to meet centaurs and gigantic spiders, magical creatures, but a talking duck and mouse? They weren't magical, were they?

"I don't know." He answered truthfully and frowned.

"We came to Harry's world after reading Kairi's letter." Sora jumped in saying. "Then there was this black hole swallowing Harry and we got dragged into the Realm of Darkness again, then the Keyblade acted funny, it did something to Harry and, and…" Sora trailed off, waving his hands and arms around in rushed excitement.

King Mickey looked thoughtful, perhaps a concerned look in his eyes.

"The Keyblade did something?" He asked, turning around to stare at Harry. He took a few steps across the small and sandy beach, observing the now nervous looking raven haired teen.

"Your Majesty," Riku said, stance on guard. "Is it possible that he's a Nobody?"

"A Nobody?" Mickey queried.

"What's with you all calling me a nobody?" Harry's tired and now annoyed voice rang clear. "I don't understand what's going on. I can't get anything sane enough out of all you." He said, shaking his head as if that would bring some sense into everything.

"After defeating Xemnas we were stuck in the Dark Realm, until we find the Door of Light and it brought us to his world, but then he used the Corridor of Darkness to bring us back to the Dark." Riku added.

"Again this talk of worlds…" Harry said, breathing out with an exasperated sigh.

"The Keyblade was reacting to him." Riku continued on undisturbed. "It caused him _harm_ and some darkness came out of his chest."

Harry was awkwardly aware of the many pairs of eyes on him again and in the next he had a funny looking staff thrust into his face again and a very angry duck spewing threats at him.

"What is it that you're planning?"

Harry stepped back hastily, eyeing the staff with narrowed eyes, hand going to his pocket and fingering the wand there.

"Donald." King Mickey said with a stern voice. "I do believe an explanation is in order."

"There are many different worlds out there, Harry." The King said. "This is Sora's, Riku's and Kairi's world. Me, Donald and Goofy come from another and you from yours."

"How is that…" Harry started but abandoned the question about impossibilities when looking back on the things that had already happened. "Those other things?" He tried instead.

"What Sora and Riku were talking about is The Door of Light; the passageway from the Dark Realm to the Light Realm. The Light Realm is where most of the worlds reside, yours for example. Somehow Sora and Riku came to your world, reentering the Dark Realm along with you before coming back to the light side again. Exactly how I do not know, but the fact is that you did."

"All of this… am I supposed to believe you?" The raven haired replied disbelievingly.

"Hey! Mind your mouth!" Donald shouted at Harry.

"I, no, this can't be. How do I get back? I have to get back to my friends…" Harry babbled and Sora reached to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll help you get back to your friends." He said.

"Sora, you…" Harry stared at the beaming brunette.

"First things first, Sora. Merlin might know how to get Harry back to his world." Mickey cut in.

Harry started at the name. Did he hear that right?

"Did you say Merlin?" He asked incrediously Getting a few strange looks from the party.

How did they know Merlin? Didn't they say that this was a different, world, than that to his own? Wait… did he say meet him? As in he's still _alive_?

"Yes, I did." King Mickey answered him with a curious look.

"As in Merlin, the wizard?" Harry pushed on.

"You know him?" Sora asked surprised.

"How do you know Merlin?" Donald asked him suspiciously, eyeing him.

"Know him?" Harry replied astonished. "He is one of the most famous wizards in magical history. Even muggles know of him and every witch and wizard learns about him in school."

"Muggles?" Sora questioned after Harry's explanation with a mystified look.

"Non-magical people." Harry explained automatically. "But Merlin has been dead since several hundred of years back." He pressed the point.

"What do you know pipsqueak?" Said Donald annoyed. "Master Merlin is very much alive and well!"

"Are you a wizard Harry?" King Mickey asked expectantly.

"Yes, I am."

"May I see?"

"My wand?" Harry asked, removing the wand he'd been fingering before from his pocket and holding it up. His fingers clasped around the holly wood and he drew comfort from the only recognizable thing left from his world except for his clothes.

Donald sent it a short glance before snorting.

"That puny thing?" He said haughtily.

Harry frowned at the duck.

"This is a proper wand." Donald continued snottily, raising his own proudly. "I bet you can't even perform any decent fire magic with that."

Goofy and Sora both shook their heads at their friend's antics.

Harry was not in the mood for ridicule, he'd had enough of that since first meeting these people and he was not about to get insulted by a stupid, if larger than normal, duck.

"I'll show you magic." He threw back at Donald.

"Hah! You can try." Donald shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

The raven haired boy felt the last bit of his patience run into the sand. Directing his wand at the white mass of feathers, ignoring the warning shouts from the others, he called out a spell that shot a bright yellow stream of light square in the duck's chest, too fast for Donald to react.

The party stopped, stunned.

Donald blinked once, his eyebrow twitching next in confusion before he erupted into hysteric laughter. The rod was unceremoniously dropped to the ground as he fell on his back and he clutched desperately at his midsection, his eyes tearing up from the onslaught.

Seeing the scene made Sora completely lose it, cracking up while he pointed at Donald rolling around on the sand. Donald, still clutching his stomach, seemed to be trying to curse both Harry and Sora in between the laughs but he could only gasp.

Harry smirked, very much pleased with the results.

"What'd you do?" Goofy asked, watching his comrade with a half amused half worried smile.

"Just a simple tickling spell." Harry replied self satisfactorily. The others looked relieved.

After a moment Donald slowly stopped laughing, gasping to catch his breath and glared at the raven haired boy.

"I'll make you regret that!" He shouted, reaching for his staff.

"Donald!" King Mickey said sharply and Donald stopped in his actions, looking torn between obeying his king and submitting to his urge to teach Harry a lesson he'd soon never forget. He muttered lowly and shot Harry some more nasty glares.

"That goes for you too Harry." The King said and Harry had the decency to blush for his childish actions.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"That was great!" Sora let out while still snickering with an appreciating look.

"I'm sorry, but how do we get to Merlin with no Gummi ship, Your Majesty?" Goofy asked then with a concerned look.

"Hmm." King Mickey grasped his chin thoughtfully. "That is a problem."

"What's a gummi ship?" Harry quietly asked Sora who had come to stand beside him.

"A ship you fly with."

"Oh."

Not really an answer but, oh well.

Meanwhile King Mickey was pacing the ground, in deep thought and apparently trying to come up with some sort of solution that would help them.

Sora followed the mouse for a while before losing interest and slumped to the ground instead of standing while waiting. Harry, tired from the recent events, joined the brunette and saw Kairi coming to stand by them. She smiled at them and sat down as well. Riku plumped down to the side of them

"This could take a while." Riku said in a way of explanation with a small shrug, suggesting he was used to this, and Kairi chuckled softly in response. He kept a watchful eye on the raven haired teen in the corner of his eye.

Goofy and Donald followed in the King's footsteps, trying to offer advice every once in a while.

The three struck up a conversation that involved many old memories and teasing remarks from Riku about Sora. Harry listened silently with an attentive eye to the others.

The good news was that they had agreed to help him back to his world. The bad news was that they didn't really know how to go about doing that, first they had to find Merlin. Though that seemed easier said than done judging from how even the King had to think about it. He was still amazed that Merlin was still alive.

For the moment they seemed to be trusting him, not counting Riku, or at least believing he wouldn't do anything against them. It was somewhat reassuring. In an alien and foreign place like this, that meant something to Harry who honestly didn't know if he would be able to find his way back by himself.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, blushing slightly when he noticed the scrutiny he was receiving from the three.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking about… you know…" He answered lamely.

"It will be alright." She said and smiled comfortingly.

"Maybe!"

They turned to observe King Mickey stop to a sudden halt and then he went over to the group, Donald and Goofy trailing behind. The King stopped in front of the raven haired and looked down on him with an unidentifiable look.

"Harry, do you remember what happened before the black hole appeared back in your world?"

Harry frowned.

"Why are you asking me…?"

"Just answer the question." He interrupted impatiently.

"Talking to Sora?" He tried, looking at said boy.

"No, what were you thinking?"

"Thinking?" Harry's eyes became clouded and he quieted down.

Sora nudged him when he kept silent.

"I was thinking about how I wished I was anywhere but there. How easy it would be if I just disappeared…"

His eyes widened at the audible crack that rang in the air and everyone immediately stood up to their feet again. Harry had the feeling of déjà vu when a dark hole appeared a bit away and in front of him, although this time it was standing up like a door. A swirling mass of darkness that closed out absolutely all light that tried to enter.

"The Corridor of Darkness…" Riku said.

"Yes." The King said bewildered, eyeing the unmistakable portal. "Harry is able to open the Corridor of Darkness, but only Heartless, Nobodies and, some special cases should be able to do that..."

Harry didn't know what to say to the enquiring look sent his way.

"Don't look at me." He said. "I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Then how?"

"He could be lying." Said Riku darkly.

"Why would I be lying?" Harry asked affronted.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"This is not the time for arguments. The portal could be closing any moment."

They were interrupted by King Mickey who had begun moving towards the dark oval. Donald shouted his protests but they went unheeded as the King went through. Goofy followed his King with a shout of 'Wait your Majesty!' and Donald gave a frustrated growl before going after them.

Riku put a restraining hand on Kairi's shoulder as she attempted to pursue the others.

"Kairi, you stay here." Riku said. "It's not safe."

"Don't say that! I won't be left behind again. I'm going with you. Nothing you will say will change my mind."

"Kairi." Sora looked uncertainly from one friend to the other.

"Sora, I'm going with you." The girl insisted.

"It's dangerous." Riku persisted.

"And not for you?"

"No, but-" The older boy floundered.

"I'm going." She said, ducking under his hand and jumping through the portal.

Riku let out a frustrated growl and joined her.

"Come on Harry." Sora said.

Harry swallowed down the apprehension that had been building up, following the brunette as the last person to go through the dark portal.

* * *

He'd expected it, whatever it was, to be utterly and completely dark like before but the passageway, for it couldn't be anything else, were a mixture of colors actually. It was nothing like the first time he'd passed through it. Not bright colors per se, but swirling dark blue and murky washed out red. One thing was for sure, he'd never seen anything quite like it. There were a lot of things that he hadn't seen before, maybe he should start counting them and see how high he could go. Jokes aside though, this was no time for them or at least so Harry thought.

Sora and Goofy were making fun of Donald while evading the duck's attempts at giving them a good smack on the head. He actually managed one on poor Goofy who rubbed the spot with a small pout while Sora snickered.

"This way." King Mickey waved them over.

"You know they way?" Harry asked, looking around but he could only see empty space that stretched on and on.

"I think so. We need to go to Radiant Garden. There we will find Merlin."

He ignored the uneasy feeling and strode after the King determinedly.

"Radiant Garden, huh…" He didn't bother asking this time. Putting two and two together, it was where Merlin was.

He gave a small flinch and didn't know what to say when another dark portal came into existence further up before them. Mickey sent him a short indescribable glance over the shoulder, which lasted for but a second, before calling for the others. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. That was it, eh? So somehow he was the one causing these things to pop up. He'd kind of figured that out by now, but how? He didn't feel anything particularly special happening to him. His body hadn't changed or anything… If not it had something to do with, that key of Sora's. It had done some strange thinks to him.

The raven haired raised his hands to eye level and gave them a long stare, squinting slightly. Maybe thinking he'd be able to decipher something from them but other than being slightly bruised they were still his old hands.

"What is happening to me…?" He murmured softly that went unnoticed by the others just as they walked passed him and into the entrance way, talking all the while.

King Mickey waited for him expectantly, and sighing again Harry also continued on.

In the next he stepped out onto cobbled and paved stone. Looking around he could see they were in some sort of town or more precisely standing in the town's market square from the looks of it. The stores seemed to be closed however, wooden doors barred at the windows and the lack of people being around another clue.

So this was also another world?

"Radiant Garden…"

* * *

**AN:** There you go. Hope this makes people happy. Although the chapter is considerably shorter than my usual standards… Well, leave a review if you like it, will you? /Lin


End file.
